Une rencontre qui change un destin
by AliceGarden
Summary: Rin qui s'était perdue et qui affrontait des démons sera sauvé par une inconnue !  Une histoire mignonne de mon imagination
1. Une rencontre inattendue

Bonjour à tous voila ma 1° fic donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plait ^^

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques fautes que vous pourrez rencontrer ^^' DSL

Bonne lecture :

Alors que Rin était en train de se battre de toute ses forces contre une dizaine de démons, il n'avait pas vu l'ombre qui le regardait à travers les branches des arbres...

Un peu plus tôt :

Cela faisait maintenant 3h qu'il s'était perdue en pleine excursion avec shiémi et sa classe. Il avait senti une délicieuse odeur et avant même de s'en rendre compte, il s'était égaré. Il avait tenté de crier pour que quelqu'un l'entende mais il n'y eu que le silence pour seule réponse. Pas un bruit ne troublait le sommeil de la forêt, Rin n'était pas très rassuré par l'environnement qu'il prouvait plutôt hostile à son goût. Un bruit discret le fit se retourner rapidement, le fils de Satan eu juste le temps d'esquiver un coup de griffe qui lui était destiné. D'un geste vif il envoya le démon qui l'avait attaqué contre un arbre. Sous le gémissement plaintif de la créature, d'autre démons apparurent d'entre les arbres. Rin décida alors de prendre la poudre d'escampette face au nombre inquiétant de démons qui en avaient après lui.

Après une dizaine de minutes de course poursuite dans la forêt, Rin se retrouva finalement coincé, devant se trouvait une parois rocheuse impossible à escalader, et derrière une horde de démons fous furieux. Aucune échappatoire ne lui était possible. Il finit par dégainer son sabre, libérant ainsi ses pouvoir. Il revêtit sa forme démoniaque, ses oreilles s'allongèrent, ses pupilles se fendirent et deux flammes bleues apparurent sur sa tête. Le fils de Satan attaqua sans relâche les démons qui venaient près de il en tuait et plus il en apparaissaient près à venger leurs camarades.

Merde, ça n'en finit pas ! Cria Rin.

Trente minutes plus tard, le jeune exorciste était épuisé, il haletait fortement et avait du mal à rester debout. Une horde supplémentaire chargea sur lui. Rin ne put se relever et brandir son arme. Alors qu'il se croyait définitivement perdu, les démons se tordirent de douleur en poussant des cris avant de disparaitre en poussière.

- Les démons brulaient dans de belles flammes violettes.

Mourrez démons, par la flamme de l'expiation retourner sur Gehena ! Dit une voix féminine

Rin se retourna en direction de la voix, au début il ne vit qu'une ombre, puis l'inconnue avança, le jeune exorciste put alors distinguer son visage. Une peau claire, deux grand yeux violets, ce qui surprit un peu Rin, une cicatrice sur la joue gauche qui remontait jusqu'à son œil. De longs cheveux châtains, des oreilles légèrement pointue, et deux flammes qui trônaient sur le dessus de sa tête. Rin avait un peu de mal à comprendre, une fille qui avait elle aussi la possibilité de contrôler le feu de Satan, mais il y avait une petite différence. Sa couleur.

Qui est tu ? Finit par demander Rin encore un peu choqué par ce qu'il voyait.

- ...

- Je t'ai posé une question !

- ...

Rin se releva et s'approcha de la jeune fille, mais des qu'il voulut lui saisir le bras, le fils de Satan ressentit une forte pression sur le bas-ventre. Alors qu'il s'effondrait il peu juste voir la jeune fille qui l'avait sauvé partir sans lui accorder un tant soit peu d'attention, et s'ombra dans un léger coma.


	2. chapitre 2

Rin se réveilla en sursaut, il était allongé sur un lit, un odeur de produit pharmaceutique flottait dans l'air. Une dame vient le voir, vu son uniforme, le fils de Satan compris qu'il était dans une infirmerie.

-Nii-san !

- Yo, Yukio !

Le dit frère entra en trompe dans la pièce, inquiet comme jamais. Suivi par ses élèves, Shiémie et compagnie était des plus heureux que Rin ouvre enfin les yeux. Cela faisait 3 jours que le jeune garçon dormait. Le plus jeune vient s'assoir sur un tabouret près de son jumeau.

Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Shiémie

Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'étais entrain de vous suivre pour l'excursion puis soudainement j'ai été attaqué par une horde de démons. Mais je les ai massacré !

Rin décida de passer l'épisode de la jeune fille qui l'avait sauvé. Quand tout ses camarade de classe furent partis. Le convalescent décida d'avouer à son jumeau pour la fille.

-C'est impossible Nii-san, si une autre personne était capable de contrôler les flammes bleu de Satan alors...

-Attends, je n'ai jamais dit que ses flammes était bleu, au contraire, elle était d'un beau violet légèrement rosé. Je n'aiais encore jamais vu des flammes d'une aussi belle couleur.

-Tu es sur de ne pas avoir rêvé ! Aucun démons n'a cette capacité.

Rin souleva son T-shirt et montra à son frère l'hématome qu'il avait maintenant sur le ventre, le coup que lui avait asséminé la jeune femme l'avait bien marqué. Yukio resta songeur sur se qu'il vit. Il se demanda se que pouvait bien être cette personne et pourquoi avoir sauvé son frère si elle est un exorciste ! Une voix le sortit de ses pensées.

-Yukio, ça ne va pas ? Demanda Rin, inquiet

-Si si, tout va bien Nii-san, j'ai quelques petites choses à finir, repose toi encore avant de rentrer au dortoir.

Le jeune professeur se leva et quitta l'infirmerie, laissant son jumeau seul. Il partit en direction de la bibliothèque centrale où était mis les différente connaissance sur les démons. Il chercha pendant des heures, survolant chaque livres, mais rien pas le moindre indice sur des flammes violettes. Il décida finalement d'aller voir Méphistos.

Il entra dans le bureau du principale bien décidé à lui faire avouer quelque chose sur la jeune femme qui avait sauvé son grand frère. Méphistos était assis dans son fauteuil, il regardait la coure travers la fenêtre, son éternel souris aux lèvres. Il savait que le plus jeune des deux frères viendraient le voir, car après tout il savait tout, du monde des démons comme des magouilles des exorcistes. Il finit par se retourner pour faire face à son invité. Il portait toujours son souris et demanda :

-Que puis-je pour toi Okumura-kun !


End file.
